aura origins
by the avenger is here
Summary: this is my own story based on one charather kira and a sword his grandfather leaves hims and the powers behind it as he finds a aura flamed head follows him due to the swords power  and then how he must train his strength with the sword and the aura
1. Chapter 1

_Aura origin _

Hey this is a test of my own stories I have many others so I hope you enjoy this one seen as it is my first: 3 enjoy!

Chapter 1: a friend made of flames

Akira's dream: where am I this is strange there is darkness all around me, and I'm all alone. A beam of light shine on the small character that looked around 13 to 14 and scared by the beam it was a giant beast with black and red feathered wings and his arms were thick blade. The beast swung at the 13 year old boy defenceless, he Coward into his arms but then a giant figure with fire flying all around her body blocked the body and said to the now shocked boy, to grab her flamed figure became a sword and fell to the ground. the boy feared for his life did as the spirit type blade asked and he swung at this winged beast as soon as the blade touched him everything became bright.

Akira awoke with a jolt movement seen as his alarm was going off for ten minutes now, "crap I'm going to be late for school", Akira quickly got changed as fast as he could ran out the door to meet the post man with a package for him he signed it fast took it of him it was in a strange shaped barrel like a sword case as he got half way to the school he noticed a flame on his shoulder he was waking it to try and stop the flame it turned with a face on it and cat like ears and said "can you stop hitting me it hurts". Akira stopped still and looked at it and shouted what the fuck.

That's the end of chapter one thanks for reading I hoped you liked it seen as this is my first time writing my own and getting writers block I shall be writing many more different stories and continue this one.

Akira: what the hell is going on?

Avenger: you will understand later just shush and say your line

Akira: but I don't want too -.-

Avenger: just do it

Akira : fine aura approval


	2. Chapter 2

Aura origin chapter 2

Chapter 2: A nasty nest

"Keep your voice down, you can only hear and see and the others me so shush you bringing attention to yourself". Akira looked at the aura flame with a slight smile as if he believed what she was saying but then a light ball switched in his head " sune what do you mean others". Akira confused by what he just asked and he sorted her name because he does shorten his friend's name but it seemed kitsune did not like this because her face had a glare and was angry at what he just called her out of no were a paw came a slapped him across the face he rubbed his face in pain and started to walk again he was in a rush seen as his missed his first lesson lucky he got in the lesson just before his name was called he sat down and looked at the afro haired kid and he could see the aura even before kitsune could he was shocked cause he had never seen these aura's in his life let alone speak to lazy afro as everyone calls him in school seen as he falls asleep in every lesson but when it came to exams he would pass everyone with flying colours akira just sat down and placed his barrel bag down the afro haired boy jolted up and pulled a blade from his bag like akira's and swung at him say "you finally challenged me I've been waiting". The blade swung at Akira he stood there shocked and was thinking "am I about to die what about kitsune I want to learn more about her" as soon as he thought this kitsune came in front of the blade in a full body form and blocked the blade a full wind flew everywhere and made a massive crack in the wall akira looked up at kitsune shocked "kitsune…thanks". She glanced at him and se dim not going to save you weak ass everyday you know get up and fight akira grabbed the blade seen as he had the chance because the afro haired kid went flying he slow got up and both charged at each other both blades clashed and a massive roar was made and a big burst of wind and flames sprang around akira this was a fight of many.

kitsune: he is gonna get is ass kicked and im not allways gonna be there to help him.

akira: wtf sune you ment to be my aura and protect me

kitsune : oh yer grabs akira in a head lock.

avenger:not to break this fight up but were running out of time so say the line and we can be done for this chapter sheesh

kitsune and akira:fine -.- aura aproval


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aura origins chapter 3**_

_**Purple princess **_

The battle continued for hours the spark of purple and gold flames flew all around it was intense but in the end akira was beaten but he learned a lot in this battle and the afro child looked at him and said you were more powerful you defeated not just my blade my owner I shall help you defeat the others but it will cost you because you know me im allways lazy as akira slow stood up he noticed the purple lion nesting into the afro guys head he paused for a second and asks so what is your really name sorry to ask but i have never really known your name i have only know you s the lazy fro guy tbh hehe so sorry if i ofened you by asking the question


End file.
